Collapse (Kellic Sickfic)
by RubE226
Summary: Kellin gets sick while on tour and it turns out to be more than just a cold, worrying his boyfriend and their friends.


Jaime walked down the hallway towards the hotel room he was suppose to be sharing with Vic and Kellin for the night. Touring with two couples meant that Jaime, rather than continuously sharing rooms with only one couple, switched up who he stayed with and since last time they had hotel rooms he stayed with Tony and Mike, he decided to room with Kellin and Vic. Which, he really didn't mind. Sure, Vic and Kellin tended to be on the over-affectionate side of the couple radar but they were both entertaining people and they usually spent the night watching movies. It was only a little after midnight and their shows tomorrow weren't until the evening so Jaime was fully prepared for a late movie night with lots of food and desserts (he had a grabbed the room service menu on the way up).

He arrived at the door labeled 236 and quickly took out his room key before placing it into the electric key slot. When the lights blinked green and the lock opened, he turned the knob and walked into an unexpectedly dim room. The only light shining was from the television, displaying an old episode of Adventure Time, and the lamp beside an empty bed closest to Jaime and the door.

Vic and Kellin had taken up residence in the bed on the opposite side, closest to the window. Vic laid on his back, propped up slightly from pillows, and his eyes flickered to Jaime briefly before they returned to the television. Beside him, with his back flushed to Vic's side, Kellin laid facing away from Jaime but obviously asleep with his head pillowed on Vic's outstretched arm.

Slipping off his shoes and tossing the room service menu on what he assumed was his bed for the night, Jaime made eye contact Vic again and pointed at Kellin, wearing a confused expression. Kellin never went to sleep this early and was always pushing members of both Pierce the Veil and Sleeping with Sirens to stay up with him, whether it be to watch movies, play video games, or go out to the local bars.

"Tired," Vic said, shrugging. "He was looking pale earlier too."

"Your boyfriend is always pale, Vic," Jaime smirked as he answered.

Vic tossed a light glare at Jaime before responding, "Paler than normal, asshole... and I think he may have a fever."

Jaime was quiet for a few moments, trying to be reasonable about the information presented to him. It was possible Kellin was getting sick, especially with him being exposed to hundreds of different people during concerts and he had heard from other members of Sleeping with Sirens that the boy had a weak immune system. But, on the other hand, Vic tended to overthink and overreact when Kellin was involved. They had been together for a little over three years and they were both both as clingy and overbearing as they were when they first got together. Only time had gotten all of their closest friends used to their relationship. Jaime knew that if Kellin was sick, he wouldn't be able to perform and they would have to cancel shows. He also knew that if Kellin was sick, Vic was not about to leave his side for anything.

Jaime finally forced out a response, attempting to sound casual, "You know...if he is sick, you don't need to be around his germs."

"Probably not," Vic said, his eyes returning to the television screen, obviously not liking where the conversation was leading. "But would trust anyone else to take care of your girlfriend? Especially anyone around here."

"Probably not," Jaime smiled, lightening the mood. "I'm gonna jump in the shower, you should get some sleep."

Vic nodded and Jaime grabbed clothes from his bag as he headed towards the bathroom to get ready for a good nights sleep. Kellin remained silent and asleep throughout the whole exchange, even after Vic rolled over to spoon his back.

 **THE NEXT MORNING:**

Jaime woke up the next morning expecting everything to have smoothed out and to eat a wonderful breakfast of waffles with maple syrup, before stumbling into the bus for a day of traveling. That did not happen.

Jaime was abruptly brought back into the real world by a croaking cough coming from a shaking lump on the opposite bed, which he could only assume was Kellin. He quickly realized the shower was also running, meaning Vic must have already woken up and left him and Kellin to sleep. Knowing they all had to be aboard the bus by 8, Jaime sluggishly stood up from his warm bed and sat next to the huddle of sheets on the other bed.

"Kellin?" Jaime whispered. "Wake-y, wake-y!"

Kellin let out a groan that quickly morphed into a cough. He sat with a hand over his mouth, but that did nothing to stop his body from practically bending in half over his bed from the force of the cough.

"Jeez," Jaime muttered while patting Kellin on the back.

"It won't stop," Kellin complained, pouting at Jaime. "I feel sick"

"You mean sick-sick or throw-up-sick?" Jaime asked, standing up. He noticed Kellin started looking green.

"Throw-up-sick," he confirmed as Jaime ran to grab a trash can from the bathroom. Not bothering to knock and ignoring Vic's loud "what the fuck", he grabbed the plastic trash can and ran back to where Kellin was leaning over the edge of the bed gagging. He handed the sick boy the can and as soon as it was in his arms and under his mouth, vomit was falling into to.

"Shit," Jaime said, not knowing what to do. He plugged his nose and ran back to the bathroom to see Vic pulling boxers up and over his hips. "Kellin is throwing up and it's gross and I don't know to do so help your boyfriend."

Vic, completely forgetting to put on his shirt, pushed Jaime out of the doorway and rushed back to Kellin. Jaime watched as he paused for only a moment, before pulling Kellin's hair out of his face and holding back so it was not contaminated by the boy's vomit. Vic rubbed his hand on Kellin's back as he finally stopped gagging up everything he'd eaten the day prior and eased himself to lay back on the bed.

"I don't feel good," he said.

"I know," Vic said. "I think we should call a doctor."

"No," Kellin said, sitting up. "We have to leave in like 30 minutes. We don't have time."

"Kells, you can barely breathe without coughing," Vic said. "You know you can't perform even if we make it to the next venue."

Kellin rolled his eyes, "Maybe not, but you can."

Vic didn't say anything as he walked out of the room with the trash can in hand and Jaime heard the bath faucet running. He sat down on his own bed as Kellin stood up from his and went to dig through his suitcase. Pulling out jeans and a big t-shirt that Jaime assumed was Vic's, he began dressing. Once he had slipped the shirt over his head and the jeans over his boxers, he walked to the bathroom with his bag of toiletries. Jaime realized the couple might want some privacy when the door closed and he hastily shoved his dirty clothes in a plastic bag from the closet and then into his own suitcase. Grabbing his bags and things, he exited the room without so much as a goodbye.

 **THAT NIGHT:**

Tony could still feel the beats, the music, the very notes from the guitar that had been hanging from around his neck. Despite the adrenaline rush he got from the rhythm of being on stage, his body felt exhausted and he was honestly just ready to be back on the bus. He couldn't even keep his head up when Mike's finger intertwined with his and it fell to his boyfriend's shoulder as they walked towards the bus. The couple was alone besides Jaime walking behind them on his phone and the security guard leading the three band mates out of the venue and across the small parking lot. Tony didn't know for sure where their lead singer had gotten off to but he had a feeling it had to do with the sick Kellin Quinn they had left on their bus.

Kellin had been asleep in Vic's bunk when they had left for sound check and according to Vic, Justin had come to watch over his band mate while Pierce the Veil performed their set. Sleeping with Sirens had been forced to cancel their show whenever Kellin's voice had went out around eleven that morning and Tony had been there to witness as the boy only got worse as time went on. He had been shaking whenever he climbed onto the bus and their tour manager had given Vic a thermometer to check his temperature, which Vic revealed to be 102. All they had was Tylenol to give Kellin and he seemed fine with the medicine since he had already complained of a headache, but as far as Tony knew the fever never left. After that and throughout the day, he didn't do much else other than fall in and out of sleep on his boyfriend as he began wheezing just after lunch time. The band assumed it was from all the coughing he had been doing so when they stopped for food, Vic had gone to get cough drops from the Dollar Store that was across the street. Kellin had refused to eat any lunch but sucked down two cough drops before retiring to the bunks with Vic for naps. Tony hadn't seen him since, not even Vic had eased out of their bunk to get ready for sound check before the concert. He hoped that the singer was doing better because the bands both had shows in the following week, with only two vacation days before the next one and one day was being used for traveling to the next venue.

Finally arriving at the bus, Mike typed into the code for door and all three band mates climbed aboard.

"Hey," Mike said to Justin, who was filling up a glass of water at the sink, "How's Kellin?"

"Not good," Justin said, picking up from pills from the counter. "He still has a fever and the wheezing has gotten worse."

"Damn," Jaime whispered. "It's been a day, what could he be sick with?"

"It's probably just the flu," Tony said, trying to sound hopeful but they could all hear the hacking cough from the bunk area.

"I don't know but I'm about to head back to Sleeping's bus since Vic's back," Justin said, taking the pills and water to the bunks. Tony followed him as Jaime and Mike crashed on couch in front of the television for what looked like a round of Mario Kart.

When Tony arrived to stand next to Justin, the bassist was handing off the glass of water to Vic who was trying to arouse Kellin enough to get him to swallow the medicine Justin had brought. The singer was not having it as he coughed harshly into his hand and pushed Vic's hand which held the pills away.

"It hurts to swallow," Kellin tried to say but Tony mostly just saw his mouth moved and read his lips.

"I know, Kells, but you have take something," Vic pleaded, trying to give the pills to his boyfriend again.

"Kellin, just take the damn pills," Justin said, handing him the water.

"No," Kellin said, forcing the scratchy word out of his sore throat. Vic sighed and set the medicine down on the small desktop inside the bunk. Kellin was still shaking and Tony thought he looked a bit blue in the face and arms as he laid back on the mattress.

"Whatever," Justin rolled his eyes. "I'm going back to our bus to sleep. Feel better, Kel."

Tony could tell Kellin was already asleep and Vic looked as exhausted as Tony felt.

"Tired?" He asked the singer. Vic nodded and noticed he was already in his pajamas pants when he climbed into the bunk while simultaneously scooting Kellin gently to the other side. He pulled Kellin to him and the sick boy was laid out on his boyfriend's chest with a weak cough. Vic felt of Kellin's forehead with his palm and let out of a sigh.

"He has had a fever since noon and I'm afraid I'm gonna go to sleep and wake up and he's not going to be breathing," Vic said, while moving Kellin's hair out of his face and staring at the roof of their bunk. Tony could hear Kellin wheezing from his place on Vic's chest and sighed.

"Victor Fuentes, he is going to be fine," Tony reassured his friend. "It's just a cold, dude."

"I know, but a cold shouldn't get this bad this quick."

"I promise, it's probably gonna be gone by tomorrow or the next," Tony said, "he'll be back to the Kellin we all know and love by the next show."

"Yeah," Vic didn't sound too convinced, as he pressed the back of his hand to Kellin's forehead. "It just feels like he's only getting warmer."

"It's just the fever," Tony said, as he grabbed his shirt and boxers to go shower. "Night."

Vic nodded at him as he left to wash his body of all the sweat from the show.

 **MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT:**

Mike was not happy to be woken up by anything other than kisses from his boyfriend. He snuggled into Tony's shoulder from where he was spooning him and watched shadows pass through the light peeking around the edges of the bunk's curtain. He raised his arms from where it was wrapped around his boyfriend's waist and grabbed to phone, only to check the time and see it was 3:37 AM. He groaned and buried his face back into Tony's neck and press a kiss there. Tony was dead asleep and his snoring barely paused at the action. The drummer slowly moved so that he was no longer under the blankets and swiftly shifted around his boyfriend as to not wake him. He made his way out of the bunk that they shared, but was originally only for him before Tony's bunk turned into a storage only cupboard. Noticing that almost all of the lights were on, he pulled the curtain closed so Tony would not awaken. He looked around and noticed Kellin asleep in the bunk across from his, but was alarmed to see his lips tinted blue as he gasped through each breath. He pushed his hand around his brother's boyfriend's face and felt nothing but heat and the singer's shivers.

"Vic?" He called quietly. Walking into the kitchenette when he heard his brothers answering "What?"

Vic was digging through a cabinet and his phone was out of the counter with an unknown number placed on hold.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked. "Kellin's lips are blue."

"I know that," Vic said sassily and shifted junk food around on the shelf, obviously looking for something. "I called the closest emergency room and she said that until we get there, to just try to give him fever reducers because his temp is 103 but I can't find anymore anywhere and we're out of Tylenol!"

"So were heading to the hospital?" Mike asked, pulling the agitated singer away from the counter to look himself.

"Yes," Vic said, more like demanded, as if he expected an arguement.

"Good," Mike said, closing the cabinet. "Something major must be wrong if he's having that much trouble breathing."

"I tried to wake him up but it's like he's not

paying attention or hearing me," Vic worried.

"It's probably just the fever," Mike patted his brother's back trying to comfort him. "How far away is the hospital?"

"About 10 minutes," Vic answered, walking back to Kellin. He gently shook his shoulder and the singer did nothing but let out a cough that sounded more like he was choking. Mike winced for him before turning around to wake Tony and Jaime up. Tony was easy to jostle and when Mike explained the situation, he stood up and quickly went to get dressed before helping Vic sit Kellin up. He didn't look good and was not responding to Tony's prodding with anything other than blank stares, before he leaned his head on Vic's shoulder and closing his eyes. Mike was just getting Jaime to wake up when their driver announced they had arrived at the emergency room. Mike watched his brother lift Kellin bridal style and start to walk off the bus with Tony, who grabbed Vic' as well as Kellin's wallets off the counter.

Mike quickly got dressed along with Jaime and they hopped off the bus together. They made their way into the automatic doors of the hospital and once inside, looked around the almost empty emergency room for their friends. All they saw was Tony sitting in the corner with a clip board and looked to be copying information from Kellin's driver's license.

"Where'd they go?" Mike asked, sitting next to his boyfriend.

"They took him to the back and Vic begged to go too," Tony answered. He blinked his eyes slowly, obviously tired.

"Here," Mike whispered, taking the clipboard and began answering as many of the questions as he could, but he knew some of it only Vic would know. He felt Tony lay his head down on the shoulder and Mike pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"He's gonna be okay right?" Tony quietly asked.

"Of course," Mike said, checking the box that confirmed Kellin's symptoms.

"He has to be," Jaime commented and laid his head down on Mike's other shoulder, causing the drummer to chuckle.

 **AN HOUR LATER:**

Mike was brought out of his light doze an hour later by his phone chirping. He shifted Jaime so he wasn't sleeping on his shoulder anymore and housed his now free arm to dig his phone out of his pocket. Unlocking it, he saw a message from Vic that said, "Come to the back. Need you."

Mike looked at Tony and Jaime, both sleeping soundly, and rose from his chair, making sure Tony didn't fall over. He walked to the front desk and smiled tiredly at the lady behind the computer.

"Hi, is there anyway I can go to the back really quick to see my brother?" He asked politely. "His boyfriend is patient, Kellin."

"What's his last name?" She asked.

"Quinn...I mean Bostwick."

The nurse typed the information into her computer before answering, "You can go on back, there is another smaller waiting area where anyone with Mr. Bostwick should be."

"He's not in a room?" Mike asked, confused.

"No, sir." The nurse answered. Mike nodded despite his confusion and pushed open on the the double-door leading to the back of the emergency room. Walking down an empty hallway, he made the left turn at the end and came another set of double doors that said "Staff Only" with a small waiting room next to it. He saw his brother sitting alone in one of the chairs, clutching his hands tightly together.

"Vic?" Mike said, walking over to him. His brother raised his head and Mike noticed his eyes were watery. "Is everything alright?"

Vic took a deep breath and tried to let it out, but he breathing stuttered and he quickly hugged Mike, who gasped as his older brother buried his face in the shoulder. He felt Vic sniffle and rubbed his back comfortingly, "Tell me what's wrong."

"He's in surgery." Vic said, pulling back from the hug and wiping his eyes.

"Surgery?!" Mike's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"He has a collapsed lung," Vic said, looking back at his hands. "That's why his lips where blue and he wasn't reacting, he was in shock. The doctor said it can happen when bacterial pneumonia goes untreated."

"So that's what it is?" Mike asked for confirmation. "Pneumonia?"

"Yeah," Vic nodded sadly. "I thought it was just a cold."

Mike pulled his brother to lay on his shoulder, "We all did."

"It's all my fault, I should have made him see a doctor sooner."

"No, it's not," Mike reassured him. "You know as well as I do that you can't make Kellin do anything he doesn't want to."

Mike felt Vic nod and patted the back of his head, "You should get some sleep, I'll wake you if the doctor comes out with any news."

"I don't want to sleep," Vic said sitting up.

"Vic, you're exhausted," Mike pointed out. "Please? Just for a little."

Vic looked unconvinced before he said, "Just a little while."

Mike watched his brother lean his head back against the wall and cast one last look at the double doors, before closing his eyes. Mike could tell he was only dozing as sometimes his eyes blinked open. But being sure to keep his promise, Mike stayed sitting up and staring at the double doors that separated them from their friend.

 **AN HOUR LATER:**

"Are you boys here for Mr. Bostwick?" Mike opened his eyes to a middle-aged man wearing a long white coat.

"Yes, sir," Vic said, jumping up from his spot next to Mike.

"Well, good news is your friend is going to be perfectly fine. He suffered a collapsed lung caused by the pneumonia I spoke of earlied, but we placed a tube in his chest that will have to stay for the next couple of days. We're administering antibiotics to treat the pneumonia through an IV as well as through a breathing mask, which will calm his coughing. Unfortunately, he's awake and keeps taking it off," the doctor as he let out a small chuckle.

"Sounds like Kellin," Mike laughed, happy his friend was going to be just fine.

"I was hoping one of you could help with that, which one is Vic?" He asked, looking between them. Mike pointed to his brother, who raised his hand.

"If you could follow me, Mr. Bostwick has been asking for you," the waved him to follow as he opened one of the double doors. He turned to Mike, "I'm sorry, but only one person is allowed to the rooms until visiting hours."

"It's okay," Mike said. "I'll go explain the situation to Tony and Jaime."

"And call Justin or Gabe or someone so Sleeping knows," Vic called as the door closed.

 **THE FOLLOWING NIGHT:**

Vic was uncomfortable. But he was trying to hide it. Because his boyfriend was looking at him and slowly blinking his eyes, meaning he was about to fall asleep for the first time in over fifteen hours. Vic knew. Vic had counted.

Kellin was laid on his hospital bed on his back, while Vic was propped up on his side facing Kellin with one arm curled under boyfriend's head as a pillow and the other keeping the breathing mask on Kellin's facing. One of Kellin's hands was playing with the ends of Vic's shirt, but the other was running over his boyfriend's face as he watched him. Running his thumbs under his eyes and his fingertips across his cheeks, Kellin closed his eyes and his hand movements slowed before his eyes popped open once again.

"Stop fighting it," Vic whispered, tapping the tip of the breathing mask.

"Don't wanna sleep," Kellin stated, tapping Vic's nose and smiling.

"Kels, you haven't slept since five this morning and the doctor told you to rest so you can get better," Vic said, leaving out the part when his doctor also stated he switched his antibiotics so that they would make him drowsy to help with sleep.

"Neither have you," Kellin pointed out.

"Well, that's different."

"How?" Kellin pouted as he shifted and Vic pulled the mask away until he settled. Kellin had been complaining he couldn't get comfortable because of the chest tube and the breathing mask, but the doctor said he could go without neither so once he settled, Vic placed the mask back in place.

"Because I was taking care of you," Vic said.

"Well, all I was doing was laying in bed so you know what? You should sleep too," Kellin tried to push the mask away once again and tried to cuddle him.

"No, no trying to be cute," Vic said and held the mask where it was meant to stay. "I'll sleep when you sleep."

"I agree, so sleep." Kellin crossed his arms.

"I don't trust you to not take the mask off," Vic argued.

"I promise I'll leave it alone," Kellin smirked.

"Funny," Vic said. "For some reason I don't believe you."

"Viiiiic," Kellin groaned, but it turned into a cough and it caused him to wince as he grabbed his throat.

"See?" Vic said, brushing Kellin's hair out of his face as he settled back down. "Kels, you scared me, just please sleep and leave the mask alone."

Kellin stared at his boyfriend, noting the worry in his eyes, the blue bags under them, and messiness of his hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," Vic didn't hesitate to respond as he kissed Kellin's forehead.

"Sing to me," he pleaded with his eyes as he had his hands intertwined in Vic's t-shirt.

"Hmmmm...," Vic faux contemplated.

"Please," Kellin begged.

"Fine, requests?" Vic asked.

Kellin shook his head and closed his eyes as Vic began simply humming. Vic couldn't decided on a song to sing so he simply hummed out a tune that had been in his head the week prior and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. Kellin was still pretty pale and his lips were parted as he breathed through his mouth because his nose was stopped up. Fortunately, his fever had broken that morning and he had been relatively calm throughout the day, even eating breakfast and lunch. He still had a plastic tube sticking out of the side of his chest though and there was still a slight wheezing noise following each breath, but the doctor assured Vic that it would soon fade. He finally felt his boyfriend's breathing even out and sighed in relief, before gently tugging the elastic strings of the breathing mask to rest around Kellin's head so that it would stay in place. Vic eased himself so he was finally settled comfortable against his boyfriend and the bed. He cuddled his face into his boyfriend's neck and felt relief for the first time since Kellin had gotten sick. It was something he had dealt with before. Kellin was prone to getting sick, but it was only ever slight colds and smalls bouts of laryngitis. Never had he seen Kellin struggle so much to simply take a breath or his lips turn blue and it had honestly scared him. He had been with Kellin for over three years and they lived together. Every part of their lives was intertwined in some way. From Kellin's habit of staying on Pierce's bus during the tour to Vic caring for Copeland whenever they were home, they were connected. They had a family. And to have that threatened made Vic scared and he clutched Kellin closer to him as the boy slept silently. He vowed to never let Kellin get sick this bad. Sure. He'd get sick eventually, but as soon as a Vic caught wind of it, Kellin would be seeing a doctor. No matter how much he complained or how much he fought Vic on the matter, this experience showed something to Vic. He could no longer live without Kellin and he would make sure he would never have to. The singer fell asleep pressed against his recovering boyfriend, thinking of rings and ceremonies.


End file.
